


those blue turtle shell days

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, my biased love for wind waker shines through again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ends up being so fun he forgets about his beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those blue turtle shell days

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #33: Old-School

Dean nudged his way through the door, a sixer of vanilla Coke and a case of Coors dangling from one hand and a stack of bright green game cases in the other.

“Cas!” he called, kicking the door closed behind him.

“In here, Dean!” came a familiar voice from within the apartment. “I ordered pizza!”

“Thank Christ.” Dean sighed as he loosed the drinks from his grip, letting them clink to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat, more than ready to sink into Cas’ mountain of a second-hand couch and tune out the rest of the world. Friday nights were theirs, and the tradition of takeout and video games was one they’d kept from their high school days, though the drink roster had changed (for Dean, anyway).

However, when Dean finally made his way into the living room, he saw that his boyfriend of two years hadn’t set up for the Xbox games in Dean’s hand; instead, there was a familiar hunk of blue plastic sitting in front of the TV, little red light glowing on the front lid.

“Gamecube?” was all Dean could think to say. He hadn’t seen one of them in years, not since he was in eighth grade and his family had given their old one away to a cousin. On the screen, a little boy in green was holding what looked to be a bomb over his head – yep, there was the explosion, and it looked like the little boy probably hadn’t wanted to be holding onto the bomb when it went off, judging by the pained grunt.

“Dammit,” Cas hissed. “I can never time it just right.”

“Is this Zelda?” Dean set his games aside, falling into the couch beside Cas and snagging a piece of Meat-Lover’s, pressing a sloppy kiss to Cas’ temple before taking his first bite.

“Yeah, Wind Waker. I played this when I was a kid,” Cas commented, and then it looked like he finally got his bomb to land correctly, because a huge boulder on screen suddenly erupted into pieces. “I think this might even be the same copy. Anna dropped this off today, the system and the games she still had on hand.”

“Please, tell me you have Mario Kart,” Dean said, suddenly more than willing to play a few old favorites instead of Halo or Call of Duty. “Double Dash was a _classic.”_

“Yes, I think so. Mario Party, as well. And Smash Brothers too – you remember how much we used to play that?”

“Hell yeah, Melee was awesome!” God, Dean hadn’t seen any of these games in _forever,_ hadn’t thought of them in years. He’d played Brawl at friends’ houses, of course, but it had been a while since he really sat down and played some Nintendo classics.

The rest of the night was a slew of greasy napkins and screamed insults and huffy kisses – yeah, this Dean remembered well enough from their pre-teen years (though the kisses were a recent development, in comparison). It wasn’t a half-bad way to spend a night, in Dean’s opinion. 


End file.
